concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Zappa Concerts 1960s
1963 March 14, 1963 Steve Allen Playhouse, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Steve Allen Show" (first aired on March 27, 1963) May 19, 1963 Mount St. Mary's College, Los Angeles, CA 1964 ? ?, 1964 Shack, Fontana, CA ? ?, 1964 Brave New World, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1964 Norwalk, CA ? ?, 1964 Broadside, Pomona, CA ? ?, 1964 Tom Cat, Torrance, CA May 10, 1964 Broadside, Pomona, CA ? ?, 1964/1965 Red Flame, Pomona, CA 1965 ? ?, 1965 Cafe Unicorn, Los Angeles, CA (with Lenny Bruce) ? ?, 1965 Canter's Delicatessen, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1965 Cosmo Alley Cafe, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1965 The Action, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1965 The Trip, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1965 Vito's Studio, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1965 Whisky A Go-Go, New York City, NY ? ?, 1965 Hawaii November ?, 1965 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA November 6, 1965 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Charlatans) December ?, 1965 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA 1966 ? ?, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA February/March ?, 1966 TX March/April ?, 1966 Los Angeles, CA April 7-16, 1966 Da Swamp, Waikiki, HI May ?, 1966 San Diego, CA May ?, 1966 Seattle, WA May 3-18, 1966 The Trip, West Hollywood, CA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, Supporting Velvet Underground with Nico) May 6-26, 1966 Frenchy’s House of BBQ, Hayward, CA (on the 21st they backed Neil Diamond who played a one night stand) May 27-29, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (The Exploding Plastic Inevitable, Supporting Velvet Underground & Nico) June 3-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Grateful Dead) June 24-25, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Lenny Bruce) July ?, 1966 Bethesda, MD (Kerby Scott Dance Party) July ?, 1966 Dallas, TX (US TV Show) July ?, 1966 Detroit, MI (US TV Show) July ?, 1966 Motor City Roller Rink, Warren, MI July ?, 1966 Roundtable Restaurant, Washington DC July 12, 1966 Swingin' Time, Windsor, ON July 23, 1966 Danish Center, Los Angeles, CA (The seminal Great Underground Arts Masked Ball & Orgy, a celebration of the second anniversary of the LAFP, with Sound Machine & The Factory. Two days before the event the Aerospace Hall cancelled the booking and GUAMBO was re-located to the Danish Centre, where 2000 people wearing masks and costumes were turned away due to restricted ticket sales) July 23, 1966 Club 1270, Southfield, MI August 13, 1966 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles CA (Freak Out: Son of GUAMBO, supported by The Factory. GUAMBO stood for Great Underground Arts Masked Ball and Orgy. The original GUAMBO show took place in July 1966, celebrating the second anniversary of the Los Angeles Free Press (an underground newspaper). After it's success Son of GUAMBO was scheduled) September ?, 1966 Lindy Opera House, Los Angeles, CA September 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) September 10, 1966 Scottish Rites Temple, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) September 17, 1966 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles CA (with Little Gary Ferguson, Count Five, The Factory, Kenny Dino, West Coast Pop Experimental Band & L.A. Heat) September 27, 1966 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA October 2, 1966 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA October 29, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA November ?, 1966 Detroit, MI November ?, 1966 Beach House, Long Beach, CA November 23-26, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY December 2-3, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY December 4, 1966 Action House, Island Park, NY ("Night Beat Freak Out", supported by Velvet Underground & Nico and others) December 9, 1966 Michigan Union, East Lansing, MI December 16-17, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY December 23-31, 1966 Balloon Farm, New York City, NY (with Tim Buckley) 1967 ? ?, 1967 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA January ?, 1967 Los Angeles, CA January 7-21, 1967 New Penelope, Montreal QC February 3-4, 1967 Lindy Opera House, Los Angeles, CA February 14, 1967 Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, New York City, NY February 17-19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Blues Project, with Canned Heat) March 3-5, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Rush Chicago Blues Band, with Morning Glory) March 23-April 3, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, 3 shows on 25th, 26th, 1st & 2nd, supported by (23rd-29th) Tim Buckley & (30th-3rd) Richie Havens) April ?, 1967 University Of Maryland, MD April 6-19, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY April 24-May 1, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY April 28, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with Ian and Sylvia, The Paupers, Dave Van Ronk, Joe Beck Quartet) May ?, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA May ?, 1967 Toronto, ON May 2, 1967 Buffalo, NY (with Tom & Jerry) May 2-21, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (2 shows weeknights, 3 shows weekends) May 20, 1967 Village Gate, New York City, NY May 24-September 5, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows Sun/Tue/Wed/Thur, 3 shows Fri/Sat) June 28, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (With The Fugs, Allen Ginsberg, Left Bank, Tim Buckley & others) 67/07/15-16 Devonshire Meadows, Northridge, CA Jefferson Airplane, The Doors, Grass Roots, Country Joe & The Fish, Bfd. Bls. Band, Solid State; Iron Butterfly, Powers of Evil, Canned Heat, Kaleidoscope, et al. September ?, 1967 Buffalo, NY (with Tom & Jerry) September ?, 1967 Cincinnati, OH September ?, 1967 Detroit, MI September ?, 1967 Grugahalle, Essen, GER September ?, 1967 Miami, FL September ?, 1967 Town Hall, New York City, NY September 23, 1967 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG September 24, 1967 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (Groep 1850) September 25, 1967 Hamburg, GER September 27, 1967 Falkoner Theatret, Copenhagen, DEN September 29, 1967 Liseberg Konserthallen, Gothenburg, SWE September 30, 1967 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE October ?, 1967 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG October ?, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG October ?, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY October 1, 1967 Falkoner Theatret, Copenhagen, DEN October 2, 1967 Olympen, Lund, SWE October 28, 1967 War Memorial Theater, Rochester, NY November ?, 1967 Colgate University, Hamilton, NY November ?, 1967 Yale University, New Haven, CT November ?, 1967 Providence, RI November 3, 1967 Eastern High School, Baltimore MD November 24-25, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA December ?, 1967 Buffalo, NY December ?, 1967 International Amphitheater, Chicago IL December 1, 1967 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI December 2-3, 1967 Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Amboy Dukes, 2 shows on the 2nd) December 9, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (supported by Tim Buckley) December 14, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Tim Buckley & Chambers Brothers) December 15-16, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Tim Buckley & Chambers Brothers) December 20, 1967 Mineola Theater, Mineola, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, supported by Tim Buckley) December 22-23, 1967 Town Hall, New York City, NY December 26-31, 1967 Trauma, Philadelphia, PA ? ?, 67/68 Crystal Ballroom, Portland OR 1968 ? ?, 1968 War Memorial Theater, Syracuse, NY January ?, 1968 Louisville, KY January ?, 1968 Thee Image, Miami Beach, FL January ?, 1968 Town Hall, New York City, NY January 28, 1968 Convocation Hall, University Of Toronto, Toronto, ON February ?, 1968 Birmingham, ENG February 1, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA ? February 1, Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ? February 18, 1968 Durfee Theatre, Fall River, MA (with Vanilla Fudge & Charles Lloyd) February 29, 1968 Hilton Hotel, New York City, NY March ?, 1968 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA March ?, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA March 4, 1968 Fullerton, CA March 15-16, 1968 Thee Image, Miami Beach, FL (supported by Blues Image & The Kollektion) March 17, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Louisville, KY March 22-24, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows on 24th, supported by Nova Local) April ?, 1968 Arena, Philadelphia, PA April ?, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA April 9, 1968 International Amphitheatre, Chicago IL April 10, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI April 19-20, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by James Cotton Band) April 26, 1968 Taft Auditorium, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows) April 27, 1968 War Memorial Auditorium, Boston, MA April 27, 1968 Coliseum, Chicago, IL (supporting Cream) April 28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (2 shows, supported by, (Early Show) The Psychedelic Stooges, Charging Rhinoceros of Soul & (Late Show) MC5, Carousel) May ?, 1968 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA May ?, 1968 Louisville, KY May ?, 1968 Thee Image, Miami Beach, FL May 3, 1968 The Dog, Denver, CO May 4, 1968 Star Theatre, Phoenix, AZ May 10-11, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles CA (Charley Musselwhite Blues Band & Sweetwater) May 18, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL (with Jimi Hendrix, Arthur Brown & Blue Cheer) May 19, 1968 Wreck Bar, Hallandale, FL May 25, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (with Electric Flag May 25, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA May 29, 1968 Lagoon, Farmington, UT (with Youngbloods) June ?, 1968 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ June ?, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA June ?, 1968 Santa Barbara, CA June ?, 1968 Seattle, WA June ?, 1968 Tucson, AZ June ?, 1968 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC June 1, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA June 3, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA June 6, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by B.B. King, Booker T. & The MG's) June 7-8, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by B.B. King, Booker T. & The MG's) June 21, 1968 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA June 22, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supported by Chambers Brothers) June 25, 1968 Hollywood Video Center, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Steve Allen Show") June 27, 1968 Wrigley Stadium, Los Angeles, CA (with Shirelles, Bo Diddley, Mark Lindsey, Murray Roman, Grass Roots) June 28-30, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (with Sweetwater & A. B. Skhy) July ?, 1968 Santa Monica, CA July 14, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (with Kaleidoscope, Holy Modal Rounders & others) July 23, 1968 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA August ?, 1968 Baltimore, MD August ?, 1968 Elgin, IL August ?, 1968 Playboy Club, Lake Geneva, WI August ?, 1968 Thee Image, Miami Beach, FL August ?, 1968 Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ August ?, 1968 US TV "Joey Bishop TV Show" August ?, 1968 US TV "Steve Allen TV Show", with Godfrey Cambridge and Ed Begley (Hungry Freaks), Daddy, King Kong, America Drinks And Goes Home) August 3, 1968 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (2 shows with Buddy Guy) August 9-10, 1968 The Scene, Milwaukee, WI August 14-15, 1968 Electric Theater, Chicago, IL (with Brian Auger, Julie Driscoll & Trinity) August 24, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA August 25, 1968 Kerrisdale Arena, Vancouver, BC August 30, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX August 31, 1968 Catacombs Club, Houston, TX (with Country Joe & Fish, Canned Heat, Moving Sidewalks (cancelled), Match Box & Neal Ford & The Fanatics) September ?, 1968 Pandora's Box, Los Angeles, CA September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA ("An American Music Show", with Joan Baez, Everly Brothers, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Byrds, Country Joe & Fish, Jr. Wells & Buddy Guy, Buffy St. Marie & Wilson Pickett) September 17, 1968 Los Angeles, CA September 27, 1968 Bremen, GER September 28, 1968 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (with The Fugs, Tim Buckley, Driscoll/Auger Trinity, Tangerine Dream & others) September 29, 1968 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER October 1, 1968 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE October 3, 1968 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN October 5, 1968 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER October 6, 1968 Beat Club, Bremen, GER October 9, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongressaal, Munich, GER October 10, 1968 Olympia, Paris, FRA October 12, 1968 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT (2 shows) October 15, 1968 SportPalast, Berlin, GER October 20, 1968 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (2 shows with saw player) October 23, 1968 London, ENG UK TV "Colour Me Pop" October 25, 1968 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (2 shows) October 26, 1968 Pop" November ?, 1968 Toronto, ON November 8, 1968 Cal State Fullerton Gymnasium, Fullerton, CA (supported by Alice Cooper) November 29, 1968 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Chambers Brothers & Ranger) November 30, 1968 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA December ?, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 1, 1968 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA December 6-7, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Ethiopia, GTO's, Alice Cooper, Wild Man Fisher, Easy Chair) ?, 68/69/70 University of Hartford, Hartford, CT 1969 1969 Denmark 1969 France 1969 Germany 1969 Netherlands January 17-18, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet, Pacific Gas & Electric & Peter Albin) January 24-25, 1969 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet, Fleetwood Mac & Black Pearl) January 31, 1969 War Memorial Auditorium, Boston, MA (with Roland Kirk, Dave Brubeck & Gerry Mulligan) February 7-8, 1969 Thee Image, Miami Beach, FL February 11-12, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Gun) February 13, 1969 Factory, New York City, NY February 14, 1969 Columbia University McMillin Theater, New York City, NY (2 shows with Meat) February 15, 1969 Drew University, Madison, NJ February 16, 1969 Ballroom, Stratford, CT (2 shows with Lucifer Cobalt) February 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night with Buddy Miles Express & Chicago Transit Authority) February 23, 1969 Rock-Pile, Toronto, ON (2 shows with Crazy Horse) March ?, 1969 Allentown, PA March ?, 1969 Baltimore, MD March ?, 1969 Boston, MA March ?, 1969 Chicago, IL March ?, 1969 Hartford Ballroom, Hartford, CT March ?, 1969 Montreal, QC March ?, 1969 Providence, RI March ?, 1969 War Memorial Theater, Rochester, NY March ?, 1969 Syracuse, NY March ?, 1969 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON March 1, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supporting Vanilla Fudge) March 2, 1969 Arena, Philadelphia, PA (with Vanilla Fudge & Soul Survivors) March 15, 1969 Cal State University, Fullerton, CA (with Alice Cooper) March 31, 1969 Aquarius Theatre, West Hollywood, CA (Benefit for Los Angeles free clinic) April ?, 1969 War Memorial Auditorium, Boston, MA April ?, 1969 Long Island, NY April 12, 1969 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Country Joe and the Fish) April 18, 1969 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (with Guess Who & Alice Cooper) April 19, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (with Guess Who & Alice Cooper) April 25, 1969 Queens College Colden Center, New York City, NY (with Jerry Jeff Walker) April 26, 1969 Muhlenberg College Memorial Hall, Allentown, PA April 27, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Buddy Miles Express, Country Joe & The Fish & Ten Years After) May 16-17, 1969 Electric Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA May 17, 1969 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI May 19, 1969 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON May 23, 1969 Lawrence University Memorial Chapel, Appleton, WI May 24, 1969 Rock Pile, Toronto, ON (2 shows) May 30, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows) May 31, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) June 1, 1969 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) June 3, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows with jugglers) June 5, 1969 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows) June 6, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 7, 1969 Olympia, Paris, FRA June 13-14, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, with Chicago & Youngbloods) June 27, 1969 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO (with Jimi Hendrix, Creedence, Johnny Winter, Iron Butterfly, Three Dog Night, Big Mama Thornton, Tim Buckley, Joe Cocker, Poco, Zephyr & others) June 28, 1969 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (Duke Ellington, Hugh Masekela & others) June 29, 1969 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (with Roland Kirk, Duke Ellington, Gary Burton, Hugh Masekela & others) July 5, 1969 Festival Field, Newport, RI (with Gary Burton, Miles Davis, John Mayall & others) July 8, 1969 The Ark, Boston MA (with Wild Things) July 11, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Sly & The Family Stone, Ten Years After, Jeff Beck & Savoy Brown) July 12, 1969 Laurel Race Track, Laurel, MD (with Guess Who, Jeff Beck, Sly & Family Stone, Ten Years After) July 13, 1969 Tyrone Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN August ?, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL August ?, 1969 Tyrone Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN August ?, 1969 SC August ?, 1969 WI August 2, 1969 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (2 shows, with Buddy Guy) August 3, 1969 Atlantic City Race Track, Atlantic City NJ (with Janis, Airplane, CCR, Santana, Joni, Cocker, Tim Buckley, Arthur Brown, et al) August 6, 1969 Ravinia Outdoor Music Center, Highland Park, IL August 8, 1969 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (with Ten Years After) August 10, 1969 Musicarnival, Warrensville Heights, OH August 13, 1969 Wonderland Gardens, London, ON (Wonderland Pop Festival, supported by Alice Cooper, Funky Parliaments, Terry & The Pyrates & Solid State) August 15, 1969 National Arts Center, Ottawa, ON (2 shows) August 16-18, 1969 International Bandshell, Expo, Montreal, QC (2 shows 16th & 17th) August 19, 1969 Ottawa, ON (Canadadian TV CJOH-TV show) August 29, 1969 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (supported by Tim Buckley) October 24-28, 1969 Amougies, BEL (Festival d'Amougies, with Pink Floyd, Archie Shepp, Aynsley Dunbar's Retaliation, Caravan, Black Cat Bones, Blossom Toes, Sam Apple Pie, Captain Beefheart) November ?, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG (with Juicy Lucy) November 28-29, 1969 Thee Experience, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1970 Auditorium, Jacksonville, FL